Obiwan Kenobi: Revenge
by halo2master998
Summary: The story behind why Obiwan is an orphan and a farmer until the jedi find him. R&R sorry slight miss hap with the age lol he is supposed to be 10 teach me to drink more coffee
1. The Begining

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars_

**Obi-wan Kenobi: Revenge**

_**Chapter 1**_

It wasn't an overly large house, but it was an honest house. He had built it with his own two hands, and shared it with his wife and children for 1 ½ years. He had labored endlessly to build it. It stood about 2 stories high with enough rooms for a good sized family. He and his wife, Sera, still had some room for further expansion. The house wasn't painted it was left the dreary gray of durasteel, he and his wife had both agreed paint was an unneeded luxury. His two children were Jin a boy, and Sky a girl. They were twins of 10 years.

A lot had happened in the 5 years since he left the Jedi Temple. He had gotten married had children, built a house without the force and had become a farmer. However he still kept a lightsaber hidden in a biogenetic safe behind the mantle above the fire place. It was keyed to his family, and only them. The children had been instructed they weren't to touch it unless told. Sera had always felt uneasy about having such a weapon in the house, but had agreed it was necessary. Not only for protection but also for sentimental value to Obi-wan.

He was just sitting down to a lovely, home grown, dinner when his children burst in the door. Sera as usual didn't even bat an eye. Obi-wan however was delighted as always to see them after a hard days work. Jin was grubby from playing in the dirt, and Sky was clean as a whistle. Tasting the dinner he said, "good food Sera, better than usual what did you do differently?"

"Oh stop that," she replied eyes twinkling "you know I haven't done anything different."

His reply was just a smile. They ate in silence for a short while, before the twins began playing with their food. Sera got after them but Obi-wan was tense, and elsewhere. He hadn't used his force powers for fear of discovery for what he was. They however had not abandoned him by any means. He sensed danger; he set it aside as the usual predators roaming the planes at night. Then something change.

He jumped up and merely pointed to the safe house under the floor boards. The children immediately responded and ran for the trap door inlayed in the floor. His wife didn't move, until further pressured. She acted as if to argue then just kissed him and followed the children silently.

Obi-wan moved for the safe, but the wall to his left caved under sudden pressure of an explosion. He was knocked to the floor unconscious. When he awoke his family was gone. He forced himself up and groaned from the pain. Voices wafted in on the chilly night breeze. The safe door flew off without warning, before he could claim the hilt of his lightsaber though he was shot from behind.

Obi-wan came too with a blaster muzzle in his face, and his wife and children out cold in front of him. The men snickered, and kicked him in the face.

"Come on what are you going to do… Jedi," his captors stated with impunity.

Astounded that they were aware of his past deeds, he muttered "the things I'll do would make my family blush."

"That's not the way a Jedi is supposed to act, you are supposed to protect and serve. And right now I want you to serve by shutting up, or the wench gets it," the man in charge chuckled.

Reaching out with the force Kenobi crumpled the blaster muzzles he could see, and simultaneously kicked out with bone shattering force. He heard the sickening crunch of a jawbone behind him. Vaguely he could hear the shouts around him as he reached for his sons mind. The boy jumped up awakened. Without speaking Obi-wan told him to get the secret hidden behind the mantle.

Jin didn't think about it he just bolted for the mantle. Reaching up he barely brushed the silver, black, and 10 inch long cylinder. Just enough to make it fall, deftly he reached out and grabbed it. When he caught it the sky blue blade ignited. He stood and stared for what seemed like hours wondering why it felt so familiar to his hand, although he had never seen it. The muffled shouts from outside snapped him back to reality. Charging through the door he stumbled and the blade flew out of his hands, sinking its blood hungry tooth into a man's chest dropping him where he stood.

Obi-wan threw a man into the side of the house, snapping his neck as Jin raced out the door killing his first man. Yelling, "get down Jin," the ignited blade smacked into his hand with a resounding "thwack".

It came back in a flash, how he had been the gallanting hero, how he had brushed the darkside, why he had quit. But now would be different, he was going to save his family. Time and time again the blade quenched its thirst for action, and blood. In three moves the disorganized men where all down but for the leader who had produced a working blaster and an ignited blood red blade.

He closed the gap between them in a single bound. Clashing his tarnished blue against blood soaked red blade. Obi-wan parried struck, counter struck, and parried again. The blades clashed sending sparks and ozone into the air. The unknown attacker grinned and picked up sky, choking her life slowly away. Trying to break his focus Obi-wan struck at his legs, the sith parried, and threw Kenobi's blade away. He crushed Sky's throat killing her in cold blood.

Jin watching all of this found the lightsaber in his hand again. He watched Sky die, and ignited the blade. His father was on his knees, the sith had slice open one of his legs. The sith looked over at Jin egging him on, when Jin didn't respond he decapitated Obi-wan. That was the final push Jin needed.

Jin attacked, struggling to wield the blade as skillfully as his father had before his death he slid the blade under the sith's guard cutting off his hand. The sith yowled in agony, he struck Jin with a storm of lightning, catching him off guard Jin was thrown through the wall. He got up and shook off the dust, looking for the hilt of the blade he saw the sith moving in. He had no choice but to try to use that power his father had always hinted resided right below his conscious mind. Reaching for it, he watch the sith first fly back then skewered on his own blade.

Jin blacked out and knew no more for a long time.


	2. The Hermit

**Obi-wan Kenobi: Revenge**

Jin came to 3 hours later to find the sith dead in front of him. The battle flashed back to him in scenes, how he had been caught off guard, being thrown through a wall, and most of all the death of his father, mother, and sister. Jin noticed a new sense within his mind, he could see through, into, and around objects. He sensed the lightsaber under a pile of shingles from the roof.

It was still intact, maybe a little scuffed but all and all in good condition. Looking down at his leg he noticed he had a deep cut. He realized that a doctor was needed, but none were available to him. Gritting his teeth, he stood examining the remainder of the house for a bandage. Although it disgusted him, he took the sleeves off of his fathers shirt to bind his wound.

With that finished he stowed the lightsaber and what food he could find in a back pack and started for the nearest farm over 2 miles away. Encountering no further setbacks he approached the farm by nightfall. He hoped that the neighbors wouldn't ask too many question.

"_Well,"_ he thought to himself "_I'd better get it over with."_

Approaching the door quickly thought about what he would say to these people to convince them he wasn't a murder, when he noticed the blood on his clothes. He knocked.

Answering the door, a woman said, "Who is it?"

"It's Obi-wan Kenobi," he said quickly deciding to take the name of his father to remember, "I'm in need of assistance; my family was killed by a group of mercenaries and I need shelter as well as sustenance."

"Oh, well come right in deary," responded the nice voice, "my name is Tami and my husband's is Tom."

Walking into the house he grimaced the house was lucking not to have icicles hanging from the ceiling; they must not have much fuel for the fire he thought. He could also smell a beef casserole cooking. The house was small, but not cramped and the same dreary gray as his own house.

"You came just in time for dinner young man," chortled Tom.

"Thanks for letting me in," said Obi-wan in a low voice.

"No problem, however what on earth happened to you?"

So while he ate in between mouthfuls Obi-wan explained what had happen leaving certain details out. They accept it all without question, though Tom looked skeptical. Obi-wan realized that these people did not trust him. He could understand why he showed up after dark, and most of all he was covered in blood.

Upon competition of dinner, and washing of the dishes, Tami gave him a small bed roll to sleep on in the living room. During the night Obi-wan had horrible dreams of Sith chasing him, as well as his father lying dead with his head missing. Around 3:30 he awoke and realized he couldn't stay here, the Sith would be looking for him night and day. He gathered his things and left a note with some food on the counter.

Obi-wan was traversing the prairie when he spotted a likely spot to set up a base camp. He had discovered a small over hang with a cavern at the back; he began the process of unpacking his meager possessions. After he had dug out a small niche for his food, he unrolled the sleeping roll he had taken and went looking for some firewood. This was as uneventful as his trip to the couple's house; he found a good armful of wood and went back to his little home away from home. Tomorrow he decided I will go into town and see if I can get some other essentials if I'm going to live out here as a hermit.

It was getting dark when Obi-wan began to light his fire, he didn't have much luck with getting enough friction to get a flame. So he went without a fire for the night, thankfully though it wasn't a cold night. When he awoke he ate some of his food, and set out for the nearest town which was over 10 miles away; if he was lucky he would make it by dark.

Obi-wan had a long time to ponder what had transpired over the past 2 days. He came to the conclusion that he could not, and would not face it just quite yet. He also saw many of the prairie animals frolicking about during his trek. By midday he could see the town in the distance, it was bigger than he remembered from his last visit with his father. He decided he would search out old friends of his parents and tell his tale of woe and hope they would give him supplies.

2 hours after night fall he entered the town and pondered what to do for a place to stay. He had the vague recollection of a house near the middle of town so Obi-wan set out for the house and hoped he remembered correctly. And with that he was off.


	3. What it means to be a Jedi

**Chapter 3**

Obi-wan was walking down the secluded, over shadowed, dirt street,

when suddenly he heard a scream and some evil laughter. He followed the screams of terror to their source, which was a young, terrified woman. She had been surrounded by none other then 6 more of these accursed sith, feeling his rage coming back Obi-wan removed the silver cylinder from his bag. He approached with caution not wanting to spur a fight by rash actions, he slid the lightsaber up his tunic's sleeve.

Wishing to alert them to his presence Obi-wan said, "hey you there why don't u leave that poor woman alone?"

"Why should we, we are sith," replied the sith warriors.

"You should leave her alone because I said so," spouted Obi-wan.

"Well, well, well look what we got boys; it's a whelp with a attitude" chuckled the sith. The man slide something black and silver from his belt, Obi-wan realized a fraction of a second before the sith ignited it what it was.

The sith lunged, Obi-wan dropped his lightsaber into his hand and lit the blade to catch and counter the lunged. Obi-wan was still having trouble with finesse and skill with his blade, but what he lacked he made up in raw talent. But he figured one can learn with experience. He caught the sith's blade midway down his sky blue blade. Obi-wan slid his lightsaber blade up the sith's and swung at his face. The sith back flipped out of the way and struck with lightning swiftness at Obi-wan's midriff. He barely got the sky blue blur up to block before the other 5 decided to give this punk ass kid trying to match blades, wits, and force powers with fully trained sith jedi.

Obi-wan suddenly realized how foolish this was when he saw a pinkish purple light in the darkness protruded out of the chest of the first sith. The other sith were astonished and frozen with surprise, this unknown warrior had just slain there leader in a microsecond. They followed the slim outline up to the face and their faces went white with fear the woman they had been trying to terrorize was none other than one of the most famous jedi masters.

Master Plo Kannari towered at an astounding 7'2", weighing 130 lbs, and it was all muscle. She wasn't on the council yet but she was getting close.

The sith recovering themselves renewed their attack but to no avail Plo fell into a Vapaa fighting stance, the sith knew they were doomed. They had this jedi master and what appeared to be her pompous, snot nosed padawan. Upon realizing their error all but one valiant, but stupid sith remained to try and salvaged their blight. From beneath his acid black robe he withdrew a saber staff; he struck Plo first, closely followed by disarming Obi-wan and sending his blade skittering away into the shadows seemingly forever lost.

Plo closed the distance in a single stride locking hers and the sith's blade in a saber lock and throwing him backwards with a force push through the duracrete wall. The sith's lightsaber extinguished and landed at Obi-wan's feet, he reached down and gingerly picked up and proffered the hilt to this unknown warrior who had just saved him. He scanned the area for the poor helpless woman but only saw this towering behemoth in front of him.

"Who are you and where did you come from" questioned Obi-wan?

"I'm Plo Kannari I came from the wall when I saw you jump to my rescue, I'm sorry you had to get involved I was undercover. Now my cover is blown, but by no fault of your own. Now tell me who are you young man and where did you come by that blade? I'm is most interested," replied Plo

"I am Obi-wan Kenobi, this was my fathers blade he was killed by the sith along with my family; now I want nothing short of complete and utter revenge. They must pay for what they have done," outburst Obi-wan.

"_Aw, this was the Kenobi boy who had such great potential. However, he must learn to control his emotions," _thought Plo. "Why don't you come with me I have room and board, and from the looks of you, you could use a hot meal. You must learn to control your emotions if you are to become a jedi knight, and maybe one day a master of the Jedi Council. Come we must go," finished Plo.

Obi-wan fell into step behind this strange woman, hoping she wouldn't lead to more trouble. His lightsaber streaked to her belt and magnetized to her spare lightsaber securing device.

"HEY THAT'S MINE," yelled Obi-wan.

"Not until you learn to control your emotions its not," she hollered back. "Once you learn control you may have it back or you make construct your own at the Jedi Temple," she continued.

With nowhere else to go and this woman stealing his only line of defense he followed fuming all the way. They walked for what seemed like hours, he was beginning to feel the effects of the fight. His arms ached, his back was tight, and his feet felt like bricks. Upon arrival at the hotel, and entrance of the room he collapsed on the cot prepared and fell asleep.

When he awoke Obi-wan saw a platter of food on a table and began to gorge himself on the fresh fruits and vegetables. When he had finished the food he noticed a small note under the platter. It said "_Please wait here I will be back soon to pick you up, I must inform the council of your arrival so they can prepare," _Plo.

Obi-wan couldn't believe it, so they could prepare for him? What did Plo mean by that, he wasn't a famous person or anything. He decided that maybe he should wait for Plo to come back, so he went back to sleep to build up his strength.

Obi-wan awoke to someone shaking his shoulder violently. He sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. In front of him he saw Plo unkempt and ragged looking. Her clothes were stuck to her body by sweat and grime.

"Quick Obi-wan pack your things we're leaving," Plo gasped, "oh and here," she added handing him his father's lightsaber.

"What happened to you, you look like hell," replied Obi-wan.

"There is no time now," she stammered.

With that Obi-wan stowed his lightsaber hilt in his sleeve since he had no belt, the pair set out for the space port on the other side of the city. After what seemed like hours Plo finally turned to him.

"We must move with absolute haste young one, and you must obey my every instruction this could be the difference between life and death. The Sith are onto your existence, they know that the Jedi prophecy is beginning to come true. Now come," Plo elaborated.

They reached the port with no further dark encounters. But upon arrival something seemed off, like someone or something was watching him. He discussed his fears with Plo and she dismissed them as nothing more then fear. However, this did nothing to reconcile his feelings.

Then it happened, the thing that he had been sensing, the thing he had been dreading since the start, a Sith attack squad numbering 30 or more stepped out of the shadows. The glow of their crimson blades illuminated the scene in the morning darkness. Obi-wan could see the hate and fear on their faces, all directed at him.

"Surrender the boy Jeedai," the Sith leader hissed.

"Never you Sith scum," Plo retorted.

Turning to Obi-wan Plo said, "run ahead, don't argue just do it. Get to the ship and go to Corusuant, the Jedi council will see to your training now. I'll hold them off as long as I can go and don't look back."

Obi-wan hesitated then realizing the gravity of the situation, he began running towards the ship. It looked fast enough upon first inspection. He snapped back to reality as the sith moved to stop him.

Plo flipped in front of him and caught the first blade, then sending a force gale through the Sith she created a path for Obi-wan. He took the opportunity and broke into a force augmented run. _"Raw talent," he thought, "who needs skill."_

Obi-wan obtained the boarding ramp of the ship just in time to see the Sith surround his friend, no his master. She was being overwhelmed, he had to do something, she merely glanced at him. That glance told him if he stepped off the ramp he was dead. Thinking fast he unscrewed his lightsaber hilt and took the main focusing crystal out without knowing why. Suddenly the knowledge came, even without the main crystal it could still work.

Obi-wan upon restoring the hilt to its original condition threw the blade to his master. She caught and ignited it through a Sith's torso.

"GO," Plo yelled at her apprentice. If he doesn't go she thought he'll die. Then all will be for naught, Plo force flipped over the Sith and used the force to close the door. The ship took off with Obi-wan watching his master fight for her life, but the battle was already lost, if he had stay he might have been able to help her somehow. Then the unthinkable happened, he watched as not one but three crimson blades protruded from her chest.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO," yelled Obi-wan in anguish.

He watched as his master died with his blade in her hand, the blade winked out of existence as she passed into the living force sealing his and her fate forever.


	4. Almost to sanctuary with the Jedi

**Chapter 4**

Obi-wan found himself in a corridor leading towards what he guessed was the cockpit. He walked towards the lights and sounds of the room where he hoped to find the pilot and find out what was happening. Suddenly the ship accelerated with such great force, Obi-wan was thrown backwards.

He achieved the cockpit to find a similar creature to his former master, only male and less intimidating. The strange creature was adeptly handling the piloting controls. A sudden jolt nearly threw Obi-wan off his balance again.

"You had better buckle yourself in young man," said the new creature

"Why what was that," questioned Obi-wan, "who are you?"

"We are taking fire, and I'm going to have to do some fancy flying to evade these sith; my name is Kaan Kannari I'm Plo's cousin. She gave her life to save you, so you must be something special; you ever need anything I'm your man. Now strap in," Kaan replied handing him a comlink.

Obi-wan sat down in the co-pilots chair, and struggled with the straps. After a few seconds of struggle he merely brought the straps together with a flick of his thoughts. He turned to the view screens watching the sith slowly gaining and steadily pounding at the shields with relentless blaster fire.

The ship abruptly spun, dropping 4 air mines; all but one sith ship was obliterated. The final ship continued pursuit, mercilessly eating away at the weakened shields landing a few minor hits. Then when all seemed well and they thought they were going to make it, they heard an explosion as the shields died.

"What was that?" gasped Obi-wan.

"The shield generator has been hit, were sitting ducks," groaned Kaan as he flung the remaining power into sublight drives. The pot marked hull whined under the strain as a thump was audible through it. Soon, however, a burning noise could be heard from the hull; and eventually the two could see a crimson blade protruding through the auxiliary hatch.

"DEAL WITH IT," yelled Kaan.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO," bellowed Obi-wan over the wind?

"I DON'T CARE, JUST DEAL WITH IT," screamed Kaan.

Obi-wan slowly stood and faced his daunting task of the oncoming sith threat. Finally the hatch gave way and the ship jolted, the sith commander dropped into the cabin. Blade blazing, the sith advanced slowly on Obi-wan. Catching him off guard as much as the sith, Obi-wan suddenly outstretched his arm and watched the sith scream in pain as his bones cracked under a force crush. Throwing his arm up, Obi-wan sent the maimed sith back out the hatch.

Kaan sealed the rupture and relative calm engulfed the cockpit. He turned and stared at Obi-wan, a look of horror on his weathered features.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?" questioned Kaan his voice shaking with terror.

"I… I don't know what that was, I just acted on instinct," replied Obi-wan voice just as terrified.

"I'll tell you what that was kid, that was darkside, and if I ever see you do that again ill throw you out of my ship. Got it?" spouted Kaan.

Obi-wan was shocked, he retreated like a wounded animal back into the hallway. He knew what the darkside was, his father had once told him of the epic battle forged of the servants of the light, the Jedi, and the servants of the dark and their emotions, the sith. Had he really just used that power, was that him or was it a fluke? Did he want this path of pain and suffering or did he want a path of helping and happiness; he didn't know which one he wanted. He thought he knew but was still unsure of his true destiny.

Obi-wan realizing his vulnerable state after having thrown his lightsaber to his master, sought a blaster to defend himself should the need arise. Searchingthe ship, he found nothing but a security locked weapons locker. He would have to ask Kaan for the code or a weapon, if he hoped to gain a defense against the sith, at least until Corusant where he could assemble a new lightsaber with his fathers crystal.

Obi-wan slowly advanced on the cockpit hoping to find Kaan in a better mood. Upon arrival he saw his task was going to be a bit easier then he hoped, finding Kaan in somewhat placid state.

"Um… Kaan?" "I'm sorry about earlier I didn't realize it was a bad thing, could I get a blaster or vibro blade incase they come back" meekly questioned Obi-wan.

"It's ok kid, you didn't know what you where doing." "But, no you may not have a weapon; we will be arriving at Corusant in just under 2 hours." "Once there you may construct a new lightsaber I believe which will far exceed my weaponry," responded Kaan some of his cheer returning to his voice.

"Oh, ok thx Kaan for everything," Obi-wan replied some what happier that Kaan was not mad.

Obi-wan left the cabin and went to rest in the guest quarters.

Obi-wan awoke to the jolt of a landing; he got up and quickly dressed. He took precious seconds to secure his saber crystal in his sleeve; he was so excited today he became a Jedi. As he approached the boarding ramp Obi-wan sensed something was amiss. He slowed his pace and reached for a hydro spanner. He rounded the final corner, only to find Kaan crouching behind a crate, motioning him to join him.

"Get over here kid," Kaan hoarsely whispered.

Obi-wan crouched next to him and saw the problem. Those blasted sith had followed him to Corusant. They stood, waiting, silently, at the bottom of the ramp. He dropped the hydro spanner, what use would it be against lightsabers and blasters. Kaan touched his shoulder, putting his fingers to his lips. He handed Obi-wan a t66 holdout repeating blaster, and 10 mags. He motioned that they were going to rush the sith and catch them off guard.

Kaan raised his blaster and took aim, then dropped the blaster to his side and reached inside his tunic. He withdrew a small package, and handed it to Obi-wan.

"She said to give this to you in the event of her death," he said meekly.

"Thank you for everything, and I know that this must be hard for you Kaan," stated Obi-wan.

Kaan nodded his head, and retrained his blaster on the lead sith. Obi-wan chose a target, he almost pulled the trigger then thought, _"this is an unprovoked attack, and this is not the Jedi way." _ He lowered his blaster, keeping it ready. He motioned for Kaan to blast him a path for a force sprint.

"I will not attack unprovoked; I need you to create a path and diversion." "If you can do that I'll make a run for the temple," Obi-wan said.

"Okay," Kaan replied. "Just don't get in the way kid, I don't want to hit you." "Good luck, you will need it with the Jedi."

With that said Kaan fired and Obi-wan took off in a force augmented sprint. Kaan cleared a narrow lane through the disorganized sith. Obi-wan leapt 30 feet up to the next level, rolling into a crouch behind a bulkhead. He looked back to see the enraged sith splitting up, one group rushing the ship, the other larger group preparing to leap to his level. He brought up his blaster and sighted along the barrel, he placed the leader of the second group in his sight; he squeezed the trigger. The sith dropped like a stone, he quickly took aim again and fired, killing all but 4 sith who were leaping to his level.

_"NO, I don't have time to help Kaan," _thought Obi-wan. He took up aim at the farthest sith, closest to the ship, and drove a blaster bolt into his spine. Seeing the sith drop, gave Obi-wan the added incentive to begin sprinting for the Jedi temple only minutes away by air bus. Seeing one boarding he slid inside the doors and awaited take off. All the while thinking, _"I hope Kaan makes it." _


End file.
